


Donkey Punch

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Necrophilia, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad teaches Chester what a donkey punch is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donkey Punch

“They call it a donkey punch,” Brad says, “because of the noise you make when it happens.”

“Whatever, Brad, you’re not smacking me in the head during sex. If you do I’ll, you know, I’ll totally rip you a new one.”

But by now, you’d think Chester had learned that telling Brad he couldn’t do something was like telling Rob Bourdon that he couldn’t draw on the walls – he wastes his breath then still comes home to fucking rainbows drawn on the wall leading up the stairs.

So a few nights later it’s not a surprise that Brad pulls out and turns Chester round to take him from behind, balling his fist up at the same time.

As Chester’s moans get louder and his breathing more erratic Brad punches him in the back of the head as he comes. His orgasm is so good he doesn’t realise that Chester didn’t follow him.

Or that Chester isn’t breathing anymore.

But once he does he doesn’t see the point in pulling out.

Turns out Chester is as good in bed dead as he is alive


End file.
